Crash and Burn
by BrittanyRae
Summary: SONGFIC. Romance and some Humor- Heero and Relena. Read and Reveiw. Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We do not own gundam wing Jamie Jamie 7 17 2001-04-11T01:24:00Z 2001-11-06T02:01:00Z 3 1235 7045 na 58 14 8651 9.2720 6 pt 6 pt 0 3 

Disclaimer:  We do not own Gundam Wing. Any other characters belong to us. Also we don't own the song Crash and Burn. It is sung by Savage Garden. 

Crash and Burn Songfic written by Rae and Renee 

When you feel all alone 

and the world has turned its back on you 

It was pouring down rain by the bucketful. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. Heero stood in the shadows watched as a group of angry old men shoved Relena into the 10 degrees Celsius weather. One of the men, Randall Smithers, disliked the Peacecraft family and had convinced the others that Relena was too young and inexperienced to do the job of Queen of the World. He also convinced the others to side against her and the gundam pilots and to try and take over the world for their own. As the young girl was forced into the cold her head hit the pavement and she was knocked unconscious. Heero stood there wearing the same old emotionless mask but inside he was fighting with himself. Should he kill her now while he had the chance or take her with him? If he left her there some one else would almost certainly kill her now that all the citizens had been turned against her and the gundam pilots. She was nothing more than a nuisance to him, right? Sure, a nuisance who haunted his dreams every night and bandaged him even though he tried to kill her. He walked over to the unconscious Peacecraft and gently lifted her, carrying her back to his apartment. 

Give me a moment please, 

to tame your wild, wild heart 

Back at the apartment the pilot of deathscythe was nervous.  

    "Where is he? Is he trying to commit suicide by catching pneumonia? Hilde is that chocolate cake done yet?" Duo shouted. 

    "Coming sweetie," Hilde called. 

    "This place is too crowded," grumbled WuFei. 

    "Don't be so selfish!" Amy snapped. 

Amy was WuFei's next-door neighbor when he lived on the colony. She had medium length black hair and beautiful black Chinese eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red blouse. She had a crush on WuFei but never showed it to any one but her best friend Relena. He had a secret crush on her too but denied it whenever Duo brought it up. Luckily Amy didn't know. 

    "Quatre! I can't find my room!" shrieked Holly. 

Holly was Lady Une's little sister. She was 14, only a year younger than the pilots and madly in love with Quatre. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and could never find any thing. She was also a witch.  

    "Coming," Quatre sighed. 

    "Trowa, here's your orange juice," Hallie said. 

She glanced nervously out the window looking for Heero, her twin brother. Hallie was 15 like him. She had blue eyes like Heero and curly dark brown hair. She was wearing white jeans and a green blouse. Her hair was pulled out of her face in a ponytail. She and Heero were both super strong. Hallie was also Duo's other best friend. However, Hallie was half witch.  

    "Thank you. Don't worry Heero will be fine." Trowa comforted his girlfriend. 

Quatre came back into the living room after helping Holly find her room. 

    "Quatre! I can't find the pink scruncie that matches my sweater!" Holly screeched. 

    "Coming," Quatre said through clenched teeth. 

    "Get your braid out of my face Maxwell!" WuFei grumbled. 

    "Oops, sorry!" Duo jumped away from the grumpy Chinese. 

Holly came down the stairs wearing a pink sweater, black skirt, and matching scruncie.  

    "Oops, I did it again..." she sang. 

WuFei threw a pillow at her. 

    "Shut up woman!" he growled. 

And so was the life at the home of the gundam guys and gals. Just then the door opened and in walked Heero holding Relena (still unconscious) in his arms. Everyone stared for a second then Duo fainted, WuFei told Heero to close the door, and the rest of them looked away pretending this was perfectly normal for the perfect soldier. Heero ignored it all and walked to his room, closed his door and laid Relena down on his bed. Her eyes opened. 

    "Heero?" she sat up. "Where are we?" 

    "This is where the others and I live." he replied. 

    "Why am I here?" she asked. 

I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you 

It's hard to find relief, and people can be so cold 

    "..." 

Heero left the room. He walked down to the kitchen finding more than food. 

    "Hey Heero buddy, what's Princess Peacecraft doing here?" Duo asked. 

    "..." 

    "You like her don't you?" 

    "Shut up" 

    "Heero likes..." 

Heero clamped a hand over Duo's mouth and gave him the Yuy Death Glare. Duo decided to leave Heero alone and shut up. The loud mouth pilot retreated to the living room. When Heero got to his room he noticed Relena had her had buried in the pillow. She was crying and talking to herself. 

    "Why don't they understand? Don't they realize how hard it is to be Queen of the World? They have no idea how lonely it is being the ruler of the world." 

     Then Relena noticed that there was a hand playing with her hair. She spun around and saw Heero. All at once the tears came down harder than ever, tears that she had been holding down for so long. Heero pulled her close to him. 

    "Shh, Relena its okay." 

When darkness is upon your door, 

And you feel like you can't take anymore. 

Inside Heero's head he had a million voices yelling at him. 

"Kill her!" 

"She's all alone right now, she's needs you to comfort her." 

"What are you doing? You're the Perfect Soldier! You don't care about her!" 

"She's a nuisance!" 

"You love her!" 

    "Heero?" 

    "Shh, don't worry Relena it's going to be alright." 

Let me be the one you call, when you jump I'll break your fall, 

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night. 

When you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart, 

If you need to crash, then crash and burn you're not alone. 

Meanwhile, down stairs, Duo was getting impatient.  

    "What is the guy doing up there?" 

    "Duo do you want more chocolate cake?" Hilde said hoping to distract him. 

    "Sure, you know how much I love your chocolate cake babe!" 

Heero was still fighting the battle in his head. 

"She's not important." 

"She needs you." 

"Kill her." 

"You love her." 

"Oh yeah, that's right the Perfect Soldier and the Angel of Peace, that's a perfect match!" 

"Forget her!" 

"She needs a friend!" 

When you feel all alone, and a loyal friend is hard to find 

You're goin a one-way street, with the monsters in your head. 

    "Heero, why-?" 

    "Shh, you're not alone, it's okay." 

When hopes and dreams are far away  

And you feel like you can't face the day 

Down stairs, Duo had finished his cake and decided to go check on his fellow gundam pilot. 

    "I don't think that's a good idea Duo," Quatre warned. 

    "But I wanna know what's goin on up there," Duo whined. 

    "Curiosity killed the cat," Trowa said. 

    "Alleighluia! He talked!" Duo shouted. 

Then Wufei threw a pillow at him. 

    "Shut up Braidy Boy!" 

5 minutes later.......... 

    "You think we should go up and check on them?" Duo asked. 

    " I said it on peacemillion and I'll say it again, I think we should leave them alone." said the pilot of sandrock. 

Upstairs Heero pulled Relena even closer to him, wishing the voices would stop. 

    "Don't worry Relena I'm here for you." 

    "Are you going to kill me?" 

    "No." 

Let me be the one you call, when you jump I'll break your fall, 

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night. 

When you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart, 

If you need to crash, then crash and burn you're not alone. 

Cause there has always been heartache and pain, 

And when it's over you'll breathe, you'll breathe again 

When you feel all alone and the world has turned its back on you  

Give me a moment please, to tame your wild, wild heart 

Let me be the one you call, when you jump I'll break your fall, 

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night. 

When you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart, 

If you need to crash, then crash and burn you're not alone. 

    After awhile all the gundam pilots and the girls decided to go check on Heero and Relena. When they opened the door to Heero's room there was the Perfect Soldier and the Queen of The World, kissing. All eight of them fainted dead away. However, Heero and Relena never noticed, for once in their lives they were truly happy. 

ooh ooh, You're not alone 

no no, You're not alone 

You're not alone 

When you need crash and burn you're not alone 

ooh ooh ooh 

You're not alone 


	2. I Don't Know Why I Try

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing Jamie Jamie 2 382 2001-11-08T14:57:00Z 2001-11-08T14:57:00Z 4 1558 8886 na 74 17 10912 9.2720 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Any other characters are mine. I **_do_** own the song "I Don't Know Why I Try" (I've always wanted to be able to say that and I wrote this song so I can).  

**I Don't Know Why I Try**

**{Sequel to Crash and Burn}**

By BrittanyRae

Relena sat on her bed looking at a picture of Heero. It was hard to believe that only two months ago everything had been so perfect. It all started when he took her in out of the rain after the group of men who now called themselves "The Revolutionizers" had thrown her from her position as Queen of the World, and taken over. The battle to over throw them was still going on but not every thing was as it had been that day.  For one thing, Relena knew now that anything that had happened that night was merely a spur of the moment, passion, type of thing. The next day Heero and the Gundam Pilots had left to fight the battle against "The Revolutionizers". When they returned nearly two months later Heero was colder than he had ever been before. Heero had stayed only two days before he left to fight again. That two days was long enough for Relena to realize that he was once again the ruthless killing machine she had met on the beach.

I remember the day we met

 Like it was yesterday

Perhaps that was all he had ever been. Maybe she had just been to wrapped up in her own emotions to see the truth. After all, wasn't he always threatening her? Why would some one who cared about you aim a gun at you and threaten to kill you?

And I remember how you told me

 That I should stay away

Then again if someone didn't care about you at all why would they risk their lives to save yours after you've been kidnapped by a seven year old who wants to rule the world? Relena sighed.

But you came to me

 When I needed you the most

And now I'm trying to figure it out

Four Gundam pilots and four girls stood pacing across the floor of the Peacecraft Mansion living room. They had work to do and not much time to do it in. Normally saving the world from tyrants would have been their main priority but they had another problem too. Call it "Operation Bring Heero to His Senses". The guy was obviously in love with the Princess, but it seemed he was going through a relapse of his emotionless state. It was also obvious that Relena was going through a tough time and needless to say, Heero wasn't helping. Thus it was time to take matters into their hands. Extra bonuses to completing this unusual operation were that Heero and Relena would be 10 times less likely to commit suicide. On a piece of notebook paper Quatre wrote: Step #1. Simultaneously, Holly tripped over her feet causing herself and six other people to fall down like dominoes. 

            "Oops," she giggled. 

Then she began to sing,

            "I did it again…"

            "Stupid onna," mumbled Wufei as he reached for the nearest couch cushion to hit her with.  However before he could through it at the sometimes clumsy and often ditzy girl, Amy snatched the pillow out of his hand and hit him with hit. Duo laughed. Wufei grumbled. Amy smirked. Holly whined that she'd broken a nail. Hallie watched. Hilde told Duo to shut up. Quatre shook his head. And Trowa took some aspirin. Once everyone was on their feet again (and not quarreling) the eight plotters began to plan their strategy.

I don't know why I try

And I don't know why I bother

Relena set the picture of Heero down and decided to handle this the way she did all her other problems. She'd think about it during a nice relaxing bubble bath. She poured some of her favorite bubble bath, freesia, into the tub.  While she relaxed she decided to check her voice mail. Nothing- just as she expected. 

Sometimes you care

And sometimes you slam the door

Relena began dialing Heero's cell phone number. She didn't expect an answer and she didn't get one. The phone had been turned off.  Relena wasn't surprised. She wasn't even sure why she tried to call.

I don't know why I try

'Cause you don't love me- anymore

Heero sat in small office in the dark. The only light came from the computer he was working with. In a few short minutes he had hacked through the computer's security system. He had accessed the files on Randall Smithers and his goons. He saved them on a disk, shut down the computer and left the building. Then he drove to the Preventers office to give Noin the information.

Quatre read off the steps to the gang's plan,

"Step 1- Get Heero and Relena in the same place. Step 2- Play Romantic Music from hidden stereos. Step 3- Light Scented Candles to create a romantic atmosphere." 

Okay so the plan seemed a little cheesy but drastic times called for drastic measures.   

You built fences around your heart

 I thought I could knock them down

Relena was pacing across her bedroom floor thinking about Heero. Especially that night after she was thrown from her position as Queen of the World. She didn't care that she wasn't in power anymore, but she did care that it was those tyrannous men taking so many lives under their control. Relena smirked, maybe getting over Heero world be easier than she had thought. If she stayed focused on getting Randall and his men out of power… But then her eyes fell on the picture of Heero on her nightstand and she felt a pain in her heart. She realized it wasn't that easy. 

I gave you my love

 And you turned my world upside down

After what had happened that night forgetting couldn't possibly be easy. After all he'd comforted her, promised not to kill her, and they had kissed. 

The way you held me in your arms

 I thought you really loved me

I guess I should of known better than that

Relena clenched her hands into fists angrily. She picked up the picture of Heero and threw it as hard as she could against the wall. The frame broken apart and the glass shattered into pieces. 

I don't know why I try

And I don't know why I bother

            "Okay," Quatre continued. "Step 4- make sure a romantic dinner for two is set up. Step 5- make sure we don't get caught until we're successful. And Plan B is to make it look like Relena's in trouble so Heero will come to the rescue."

            "I can't find my pink beaded bracelet!" whined Holly.

            "Could you get more off the subject onna?" Wufei muttered.

            "Huh?" Holly was clueless.

            "Oh leave her alone Wufei." Amy and Hilde scolded.

            "I wonder where Heero is tonight?" Hallie mused.

            "Don't worry." Trowa comforted.

**_        CRASH!!_**

            Everyone looked towards the stairs.

            "What the----?" Duo wondered.

            The gang ran up stairs to check on Relena. When they got there everything seemed in order. Relena was reading. Yet they all had a feeling something was wrong…and it probably had to do with Heero.  The group of "cupids" knew that they had to put their plan into action soon. They left the room to continue figuring out how to carry out their plot.

****

Sometimes you care

And sometimes you slam the door

Heero dropped off the disk and drove off in the direction of his apartment. The voices that plagued him that night long ago rang in his head again,

            "You idiot! Everything would have been perfect if you hadn't gone and started treating her like dirt!"

            "You did what's best for her. She's better off without you."

            "You've broken her heart."

            "You love her!"

            "No! Forget her!"

I don't know why I try

'Cause you don't love me- anymore

Relena tried to reach Heero on the phone again. She didn't know why, maybe it was a source of comfort in some strange way. All she got was his voice mail. She hung up the phone and threw it on the floor, wishing Heero had kept his promise to kill her.

No matter how hard she tried to forget Heero or what she thought about it always came back to him. Her heart told her their was still hope but her head told her that she was holding on to something that was never really there.

I see my future 

 I see my life

Cryin' eyes and lonely nights

Pain and Heartbreak

Nothin' but memories

But still I keep holding on

The Gundam Gang was ready to put their plan into action. Hallie had checked her voice mail half an hour ago and there was a message from Heero saying that he would be home tonight. Now all they had to do was get Relena to come to the apartment. That would be a job for Amy.

            **_KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

            "Who is it?" Relena asked.

            "It's Amy.'

            "Come in."

            "Relena, what with this little war going on I'm worried about you. I wish you'd come stay at the apartment with the gang and me. You'd be safe there. None of you enemies would know where to find you and if they did figure out we could protect you."

            "I don't know…"

            "Don't worry," Amy crossed her fingers behind her back. "Heero won't be there. He probably won't come home for a few days."

            "Oh, alright."

            Amy grinned.

            Meanwhile downstairs the G-gang listened to the conversation. It was a good thing that Trowa had conveniently had a pair of walkie-talkies in his pockets. 

I don't know why I try

And I don't know why I bother

Sometimes you care

And sometimes you slam the door

I don't know why I try

'Cause you don't love me- anymore

While at the apartment Relena avoided Heero's room at all cost. She simply walked up to the girls' room and decided to get some rest. While she slept the G-gang set up the "romantic setting" for their little plan. In the living room was a small table with a lacey burgundy colored tablecloth. Two places were set. At each setting there was a glass of wine. Rose and lilac scented candles were lit all over the room. With the touch of a button romantic classical music began to play softly. Then each member of the gang went to his or her room to "sleep" (a.k.a eavesdrop on what happened between Heero and Relena through the walkie-talkies). 

And I don't know why I try

And I don't know why I bother

The gang listened as Heero's car parked outside. They heard Relena get up and go down stairs to investigate the sounds she heard while simultaneously Heero walked through the door. At first they were confused by the setting of the room, but then they realized what the gang was trying to do. Relena looked at her feet refusing to make eye contact with Heero. Despite the attempt to create a romantic atmosphere a suspenseful chill hung in the air as Heero and Relena stood in silence. 

Maybe after all this time-I

Maybe after all these tears- 

I still love you

Author's Note: Don't you just love cliffhangers? In Crash and Burn and I don't know why I try we have two types of stories: a humorous one and a sappy, romantic one. Now what should I do for the concluding chapter (will it really be the concluding chapter?)? Here are the choices:

1.) Write a humorous ending and a romantic, sappy ending and see which gets more reviews

2.) Write the next chapter like the previous two

What to do, what to do…

Make sure I get some comments on my song too okay? Now go Review! Go on shoo!

~BrittanyRae


End file.
